The principal goals of this research project are to develop artificial sensory transducer systems and to evaluate them in conjunction with a paralyzed hand under functional neuromuscular stimulation control. In addition to developing force and position transducers, the contractor will investigate the feasibility of measuring shear forces on the grasping surfaces of finger tips as an indication of incipient slippage. Although the development of FNS systems is not a part of this contract, the contractor will be encouraged to work closely with other investigators in the Neural Prosthesis Program to integrate the transducers into closed loop feedback control systems for restoration of grasp in quadriplegic individuals.